


Appletini's and Blonde Flirts

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot guy flirting with ian in bar while mickey buys a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appletini's and Blonde Flirts

MIckey’s at the bar ordering some shitty appletini thing Ian requested and swore by it being good. It took the bartender 20 minutes to make it it better be fucking good, Mickey thinks as he turns around watching Ian noticing a tall, young, blonde guy approaching his boyfriend. The guys looks at Ian, smiling brightly in an overly flirty way and Mickeys eyes lower watching intently. The blonde guy starts laughing and reaches his hand up to touch Ian’s face with the back of his, causing Mickey’s hands to clench into fists and he stands up about to walk over. He stops himself when he see’s Ian grabs the guys wrists before it makes contact and politely shoves it back into the guys chest,pushing the man slightly as Ian walks over back to Mickey.


End file.
